599networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Binaric
The main project of SystemSTP. It originally started from a single question Silent Phoenix had: "What if the Teletubby team was a mercenary orginization?" and has grown. Currently it is in early development but SystemSTP are confident that they will finish by Early 2013. Please do not add any stories to this. Please contact Silent Phoenix or Noface/Tap18 on steam if you wish to submit your own. Backstory This is most likely going to change as the story evolves. It is a simple overview of the events that led up to Project Binaric. 2007: A man only known as Super-Power WM started the science compant “599 Network”. 2009: A new man took control of this science company and sold it away. This man was named Huntrier. Using the money from the previous company, Huntrier retreated into the shadows. He was joined by 3 of his most trusted people in this time period. These three are only known by their callsigns which are: Whats His Face, Salbolt and Brendo. 2010: Spectre Syndicate started relentlessly sending assassin after assassin at Huntrier and finally succeeded on the 28th of May. A new man took the lead. This man is only known by his callsign: SoSicklyAwesome. 2011: ''' ''Under the lead of SoSicklyAwesome the group once again grew. Soon they became the second most feared organization in the world. Once again the 599 Network rose through the world and became one of the worlds biggest companies. During January a well known mercenary joined the 599 Network. He was also only known through his callsign: Silent Phoenix.' Through his connections, many other well known mercenaries started joining. This list includes the likes of: InfiniteXero, Omega_Spy, Tap18, Noface18 and Nuclear Eagle. 2012: The 599 Network and Spectret Medical (Otherwise known as the Spectre Syndicate) start buying out many companies. Through this act, most of the world is owned by these private companies. 2013: World War 3 starts. The 599 Network is ruthlessly attacked by the private military force owned by the Spectre Syndicate. Countries are pulled into the war through their connections with each company. Character Backstories This will be listing character backstories as we write them. SoSicklyAwesome Name: SoSicklyAwesome Age: Unknown Sex: Unknown Weapon Proficiency Pistols: B Rifles: B Sniper Rifles: C Sub-Machine Guns: B Machine Guns: B Shotguns: A Hand-to-Hand: A Melee: B Special: Electric Guitar History Not much is known about Sickly's history, other than the fact that he was born into a rich family and eventually bought the 599 Network. He never talks to people in person, he always uses social networking. Very odd. Nuclear Eagle Name: Nuclear Eagle Age: 25 Sex: Male Weapon Proficiency: Pistols: B Rifles:C Sniper Rifles:D Sub-machine Guns:D Machine Guns:D Shotguns:A Hand-to-hand:C+ Melee:B Special: Flamethrower History: Born in a small town, Nuclear Eagle's early life was "normal." He enlisted into the army and was found to be skilled at the use of shotguns. This earned him the nickname "Buckshot". A few years after joining the army he went AWOL after his team got killed in a skirmish with the Spectre Syndicate. He spent his time training himself in various martial arts and got his hands on a flamethrower. In a mission of revenge for his friends, Nuclear Eagle attacked a nuclear power plant head on by himself. He managed to set a bomb on the facility which was located in a very isolated location. Eagle stole a jet which he managed to find and flew out just in time, suffering some radiation poisoning. Silent Phoenix found Eagle in his crashed jet and had him treated. Phoenix gave him the nickname Eagle now uses due to this event. Years passed and Phoenix trained Eagle in the use of pistols and the duo took missions against the Spectre Syndicate. Soon, Eagle split from Phoenix and undertook his own missions and made his name well known throughout the world. After getting contacted by Phoenix for a chance to work together against the Syndicate, Nuclear Eagle gladly joined the 599 Network. Silent Phoenix Name: Silent Phoenix Age: 27 Sex: Male Weapon Proficiency: Pistols: A Rifles: A Sniper Rifles:B Sub-machine Guns:D Machine Guns:D Shotguns:D Hand-to-hand:C+ Melee:C History: As soon as Silent Phoenix was born he was surrounded by death. The hospital he was born in was destroyed in a flash fire just hours after he was born. He was part of the few who managed to survive that event. He lived his entire childhood in an orphanage, always playing with fire and fighting with others. At the age of 13 he ran away from the orphanage. In the years that followed he learnt to use pistols and, later on, assault rifles. He resorted on selling his "abilities" to the highest bidder and became a well known mercenary. Upon finding a crashed jet on one of his missions, Silent Phoenix started his own fight against Spectre Syndicate. The surviving pilot of the jet influenced Phoenix greatly and, upon splitting with his student, he joined the 599 Network to help against the Spectre Syndicate. Copycat53 (Pending Approval) Name: Copycat53 Age: 20 Sex: Male Weapon Proficiency: Pistols: F Rifles: F Sniper Rifles: F Sub-Machine Guns: F Machine Guns: F Shotguns: F Hand-to-Hand: A Melee: A Special: Bruce and Anna History: Copycat grew up in the harsh mountains of Tibet, where he learnt his unique fighting style from the Tibetan monks. Later in life he came upon a pair of chakrams which he affectionately callws Bruce and Anna. After leaving the monastery, he traveled to America and started competing in martial arts tournaments, on his 15th win in a row he was awarded an NRA membership and travelled to the secret island of Forsaychoosanananabunaekaristima where he fought off a bunch of squirrels. After waking up one day with a bullet through his brain, he decided to sign up for the 599 Network to get his revenge. (Simply needs a few changes{Will be cleaned up a by our Storyboard Division too fit the storyline} and will be approved afterwords -S.P) Category:SystemSTP